


【ABO】【珉浩】Carpe Diem及时行乐

by Armora



Series: Carpe Diem [1]
Category: TV2XQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armora/pseuds/Armora
Summary: 郑的第二性征因为规律外的发情暴露了，沈也是。A装B的沈 x O装B的郑阿苏至宝与百利甜





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如下：
> 
> 紧急用抑制剂：抑制已经开始的O的发情期，不需要临时标记，用后会根据O的身体状况产生不同程度的恶心、嗜睡、胃痛等不良反应；  
> 长期抑制剂：于发情期一个月前注射或口服，每72小时一次；  
> 短期抑制剂：发情期用，配合A的临时标记能够抑制O的发情期；

 

  郑允浩猛地从床上弹起来，把准备叫他起床的沈昌珉吓了一大跳。

  Omega的本能叫他下意识躲开了昌珉朝他的额头探过来的手，但是……郑允浩有些茫然，他为什么要避开昌珉？他舔了舔嘴唇，抱着枕头努力朝后挪动直至后背抵上床头。在这个短暂的过程中他无声的发问没有得到答案，于是他疑惑地抬起头，再度对上了他的弟弟的视线，并且下意识地眨了眼。

  他的弟弟神色晦暗地沉默半晌，却仍照例对这双眼睛里兔子般的神情缴械投降。 “允浩哥，别动。”昌珉轻轻地叹了口气，就像郑允浩每一次弄乱房间后他做的那样。他的手再度伸出，只是这次它绕过郑的侧颈，小心翼翼地按上了Omega敏感的后颈皮肉。沈冰凉柔软的指尖在年长的Omega正滚烫发胀的腺体上一触即走，却还是叫后者条件反射地要躲。

  郑后退的幅度比前一次还要大——要大得多，他的小腿与乱糟糟的被子缠作一团，重心不稳地与枕头和TB酱滚作一团。他脸朝下地在织物地狱中奋力挣扎，因为缺氧而大口呼吸——一缕隐约混杂着草莓甜的红酒味正好在此时恰到好处地钻进了他的鼻腔。郑允浩完全地想起了昨天晚上发生的一切。

  他的呼吸短暂地停滞了。

-

 

  一切的一切在他吃完晚饭，打包好垃圾，脱光自己跨入浴缸里前都很正常。

  刚刚开始，郑以为空气中的灼热只是不小心调高的水温，可当他发现自己已经开始止不住发抖，并且一股草莓甜味开始缠绕不去并逐渐浓郁后，郑终于后知后觉——并惊恐地——意识到：他意外发情了。

  Omega的情欲来得又快又猛，郑下意识地把发冷的上半身往尚温热的水里缩。他试图用一只手抓住浴缸边缘稳住自己，可是他的手上沾了水，浴缸边缘滑溜溜的根本握不住，瓷白的颜色又叫郑允浩觉得刺眼，于是他感到又沮丧又生气，干脆放开了手往后一躺——

  他整个跌进了水里，爬起来的时候咳得眼眶泛红。湿透了的长刘海耷拉在额前，随着咳嗽的动作一抖一抖。

  正准备敲门催他哥洗快点的沈昌珉恰好听到了这阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽，吓了一跳。他已经准备扭动门把了，可好歹他还是先很大力地敲了门，在没得到回应时他果断地破门而入——这导致他得直接推开浴室门闯进去时看见的就是这么一幅他的哥哥在浴缸里缩成小小的一团，咳嗽咳到眼眶泛了一圈红，像只意外落水的毛茸茸的小动物。

  沈昌珉开门的动静理所当然地惊动了郑允浩，他迅速地朝沈昌珉的方向扭过头来，发稍上仍湿淋淋地淌着水。在暖光下呈着鹅黄色的水滴像是被稀释过后的蜂蜜，一串串、持续不断地落在郑允浩失去遮挡的、丰满的胸口前，然后变得破碎不成形。

  沈昌珉几步走到浴缸前半跪下来，握住了郑允浩那只频频打滑的手——好烫。他皱着眉想到，发情的Omega体温总是偏高，但大约不会像郑允浩这样，像是快烧起来一样：他的哥哥从头到脚泛着蜜红色，闻上去像一颗草莓一样甜。

  他用另一只手环过郑允浩的下腋，费劲地将郑允浩的大半身从水里拖拽出来。他微微曲腿支撑着郑，动作迅速抓过放在一旁的浴巾，裹住了郑的上半身。期间郑允浩称得上顺从，湿透了的睫毛在沈的余光里乱糟糟地翘着，彼此粘连纠缠在一块，在冰冷的、草莓味的空气中颤抖，像新晋的尚没有经验的蝴蝶，茫然无措地抱着旧茧颤动触须的样子。自从沈将他从水里抱起时郑便紧闭着眼，抿着嘴，死咬着牙，不叫自己露出任何一点Omega求欢的样子。

  ……但是这事实已经很明显了。沈一边不大熟练地给郑擦干身子，一边有些残忍的想。他不轻不重地触碰着郑光洁赤裸的肌肤，先帮他套上充当睡衣的宽大T恤。他看见郑允浩已经将他的嘴唇咬出了血，鲜红色的齿痕在丰满可爱的唇瓣上充满挑逗地翻卷蠕动，可即使是这样，他还是无法控制Omega的本能：他的后穴和前端都冒着水，而后穴尤其泛滥。偏偏这次他选了一条深灰色的内裤，沈昌珉给他穿上的时候手指似乎是不经意地擦过Omega勃起的性器，郑允浩猛地抬手抓住了沈的肩膀，被咬破的唇间终于逃出一丝颤抖并如释重负的抽泣，他的眼里短暂地失了焦，猝不及防的精液弄脏了堪堪被拉上大腿根的内裤和沈昌珉的手。

  此刻，年长的Omega终于被接踵而来的羞耻感击倒了，被情欲烧作一团的Omega并不明白为什么他会感到越来越热，不明白他为什么会因为宛若亲生的弟弟的触碰而射精，他几乎忽略了那股红酒味，那股在这个也同样向外界自称是无味的Beta弟弟身上散发出的红酒味。 那时他只是想把自己的脸埋进沈的肩膀，或者重新像个婴儿那样蜷缩着躺进浴缸里，可是他的弟弟却将他轻轻地放在了洗手台上，然后抽出几张纸巾给他擦溅到大腿根上的精液——他甚至几乎没有抬过头，很专注的样子。因此当郑的眼泪猝不及防地落在沈的耳尖与手上，他看起来受到了今晚的第二次惊吓。

  “这本来……是不会发生的。”郑允浩哽咽着，结结巴巴地朝他的弟弟解释，“我一直有按时吃抑制的药……”

 

  然后昌珉说了什么？他说了什么呢……？

 

  他的弟弟在盯着手上混杂着眼泪的几滴精液凝望片刻后终于抬起了头，在综艺和访谈中被他形容为小鹿般的眼睛里闪烁着此刻的郑允浩看不懂的、黑沉沉的颜色。

  沈昌珉只顾盯着郑允浩哭红的眼了，连手上的精液都草草擦了了事。沈不知何时已经站在郑大开的腿间，浓郁的甜白气味肆意地从他的身上倾巢而出，在郑允浩身上掀起足以媲美七八月份的热度和湿度。所幸的是今天早上被沈昌珉注射进静脉里的冰凉液体正在稳定而优秀地发生作用，他勃起的性器在宽松的休闲裤下撑起可观的鼓胀，饥肠辘辘的Alpha在沈昌珉的皮囊下焦躁地挖刨沈的咽喉、气管和胃，叫一切都变得干而热，但是Beta沈昌珉凭借着他十几年来对这具身体的掌控，尚且还能克制住要将眼前的Omega彻底撕烂嚼碎，叫熟透了的草莓彻底揉烂在他的白葡萄酒里的冲动。

  而郑允浩并不明白在沈几乎称得上风平浪静的举止下他的弟弟与原始的Alpha本能的博弈，也没注意到沈正以某种远超兄弟的感情凝望着他。同样地，他也并不知道自己此时正在难耐地用穴口小幅磨蹭着他屁股底下那块有绒毛的、由沈昌珉贴心地垫上去的毛巾。

  Omega郑允浩在他的大脑里无声地颤动着、尖叫着，带来着一连串和他的弟弟有关的，直白、下流而背德的模糊影像。而兢兢业业的Beta郑允浩就这样，无可避免地被怂恿着——他恍惚间似乎真的感受到了沈昌珉探进他的小穴的手指，以某种粗暴而色情的方式在其中搅动——但是没有，没有。现实不过是一个个空虚的、安抚的、仅仅是落在脸颊与额头上的吻而已。 郑允浩难过得微微曲起腿，毛巾上的细小绒毛在他的后穴周围轻轻刮擦着，只是引来更浓烈的贪婪。他重新闭上了眼，内心竟然有些希望昌珉能够注意到这些，注意到他的哥哥此刻正处于灭顶的痛苦与欲望之中，然后赶紧把手指或者是性器什么的——

  “哥，我得给你做一个临时标记。”他的弟弟小声的说，“然后再用抑制剂。” ——昌珉小声说话时一向是很温柔、低沉的，含着对待情人般的柔情蜜意。没有人能拒绝这样的沈昌珉，而郑允浩当然也不能。昌珉声音中的单纯与乖巧彻底击中了他——又或许那只是他臆想中的单纯——那个瞬间他们又是兄弟了。

  属于郑允浩的意识终于痛苦而羞耻地回笼了，他努力挣开了Alpha的手并且躲开了旨在标记的啃咬。紧接着他意识到昌珉甚至仍穿戴完整：深蓝色针织衫和黑色休闲裤；昌珉的脚上甚至还踩着一双绒毛的室内拖鞋。他的手里本该拿着一本书，而不是一个发情Omega的手腕、大腿根——或者更超越一些，半勃起的性器。然而昌珉理所当然地误会了他，短暂的犹豫后他又凑上来黏糊糊地亲吻郑允浩，像极了一只撒娇的猫。Beta郑允浩垂下了眼，心想他得演场戏。

  他的挣扎和拒绝叫昌珉妥协了，他的弟弟踩着毛绒拖鞋快速地跑到郑的卧室里，寻找实际不存在的“短期抑制剂”。而郑扶着洗手台，将颤抖的双脚重新踩回地面。昌珉来不及关严的门缝里送来冷风，驱散了少许甜腻的草莓味，郑允浩在洗手台上方的柜子中急切地摸索，差点砸掉一个东方神起的马克杯。

  最终他摸到了那支冰凉的小玻璃管。他像溺水者抓着浮木那样紧紧地攥着那只小玻璃管，然后如释重负地滑落到地上。他拔开了玻璃管上的小软木塞，将其中无色的溶液一饮而尽。然后他闭上眼睛，静静地等待说明书中所描述的即将到来的疼痛。或许，还有来自沈的怒火攻击。

 

-

 

  有人在摇动他的肩膀，是昌珉。他甚至好心地把郑允浩从枕头、玩偶与被子中解救出来。

  这样，郑允浩就再度与沈昌珉对视了，但过分疼痛的腺体与肠胃给郑允浩提供了一个好机会：他在耍赖撒娇这方面真的驾轻就熟：年长的Omega哀鸣一声，揉着胃部重新在床上滚了一圈，然后用狗狗眼神望着比他小两岁的弟弟。

  可沈却不大寻常地硬起了心肠，像剥荔枝那样把郑从床上重新挖出来：“哥，这 **真的** 一点都不好玩。”

  “……好吧。”郑扁扁嘴，抓着沈伸过来的手从床上爬起来，“我饿了。”

  他坐在床沿上，伸长了腿去够沈整整齐齐摆放在地毯上的拖鞋。期间他的手一直被沈抓着，而当郑终于结束他幼稚的拖延游戏后，沈握着他的手便稍用了些力，把郑从床上拉起来，然后一直牵到客厅里。

  “我煮了粥。”硬心肠的沈昌珉如是说。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

粥已经热过了好几回，沈昌珉给他盛出来时还袅袅地冒着些白气。香是香的，只是郑允浩没吃几口就放下了，只顾着用筷子慢吞吞地捡挑小菜。

沈昌珉坐在他的左手边，时不时抬起头看一眼郑。他很快地捕捉到了被郑冷落的大半碗粥与精神恹恹的郑。于是他立即伸手拦下郑继续伸向凉菜的筷子，“粥吃不下？”

郑允浩点点头。

“不好吃？饱了？还是胃痛？”

郑允浩扔下筷子往椅背上一靠，望着粥碗小声嘟囔：“胃和脖子都痛。”

他谨慎而迅速地观察沈的神色，“我不想吃了。”停顿，“我们去公司吧？”

沈昌珉闻言愣了一下，而后长叹了口气：“哥，你昨天吃的难道是维生素片吗？”

郑心虚地扭过头。

“如果吃不下就不要勉强了。”说完沈埋头把一勺粥连着一块泡菜一齐送进口里，草草咀嚼两下便咽了下去。他吃得很快，汤勺时而碰击碗底发出短促的声响。

郑交叠着手放在隐隐作痛的胃上，他的注意力此刻不安分得像只兔子，在沈的嘴唇与手上来回弹动，但他的大脑却是一只笨重迟钝的象，拉着压着叫他的眼皮逐渐地耷拉下来。

而沈昌珉的身上或许确实有什么郑允浩雷达。

“哥困了吗？”昌珉的两颊还鼓着，“去卧室里睡吧。”

他跟着郑允浩站了起来，离开餐桌，走向卧室。他靠在门边，看着郑允浩抱着红色大熊一起钻进被子里，然后帮他关上了灯。沈轻轻地带上了门，郑允浩将大半个脸埋进被子里，隐约地听见了沈收拾碗筷的声音与水声，红酒味依然残留着一点，这叫他觉得自己似乎躺在了沈的怀抱里，郑允浩甚至能煞有介事地想象出沈落在在他的后颈上规律而沉静的温暖吐息，仿佛昨天晚上他们似乎真的这么度过。

-

 

他自觉睡得昏天地暗，但再度睁开眼时窗帘缝里仍透着隐隐约约的光。

客厅里的电视开着，但音响调得极低，沈昌珉盘着腿坐在沙发上，膝头上摊着一本书。郑允浩走到他的身边坐下，沈昌珉像是惊醒般往旁边猛地挪动了一下，连着书也在他的怀中弹动，书页像蝴蝶般扑棱棱翻过几页。

郑允浩问：“看得下去？”

沈昌珉耸肩，“就像ASMR一样……几点了？”

“四点……四点二十。”郑允浩回答。

沉默了一会，沈昌珉说：“经纪人预约了明天早上的身体检查。”

“……哦。”

“之前有做过吗？”

  郑允浩摇头。

“明天我和哥一起去。”

“你也要做？”

沈昌珉顿了一下，他扭过头来迅速地望了郑允浩一眼，“……不是，经纪人在联系人那儿填的是我的名字。你知道规定上Omega做检查不能一个人去吧？伯父伯母都不在首尔，就填了我的。”

郑允浩皱起眉：“联系人为什么不填经纪人？”

又是一个诡异的停顿。

“事实上，”沈昌珉迅速地说，“是监护人——哥，你现在身上还能闻到我的信息素气味。”他看了郑允浩一眼，耳根烧得通红，“就算没有标记，我也打了抑制剂没错，但我暂时作为哥的Alpha好像是最方便解释的。”

他将书合上放到一旁，“也就是说，没有标记可以用我们刚刚开始交往作为解释，而且作为组合成员我有权得知你的身体状况——”

郑允浩打断了他，有些茫然地眨着眼：“等一下，昌多里，我没有说不同意这样的安排。”

“……哦，好的。”

“说起Alpha，”郑允浩坐直了，“你有没有什么想对我说的？”

沈昌珉眼里的心虚转瞬即逝，他曲着膝，捏着书的双手收紧了： “哥，就是那样。做个Beta麻烦少一些。”

郑允浩歪了歪头：“是吗？我只是好奇。”

沈昌珉错开了视线。

“你还看书吗？”郑允浩开始寻找电视遥控器，“我想看电视。或者你可以去睡觉。”

沈昌珉把书放到一旁。“我要睡觉。”他打了一个哈欠，“六点半叫我。”

郑允浩开始换台：“好的，我饿了就叫你起来。”

沈昌珉冲他翻了一个白眼，然后走进了客房。过了一会，里头响起了窗帘被大力拉上的声音。

郑允浩侧耳倾听半晌便把遥控器放下，他老早注意到靠近门的那只单人沙发上歪歪斜斜地扔着沈昌珉背来的书包。他做贼般地悄悄挪过去，拉开书包拉链，却发现里头只有一只灰色的化妆包和钱夹，想来之前塞的大约只有水果和书。化妆包里塞着四五支抑制针剂，甚至还有口服型的。

带着些莫名的失望，他又将半空的书包倒腾了一遍，最终确定年轻的Alpha没有任何准备留宿的意思。

 

-

 

 

郑允浩把沈昌珉叫起来的时候已经晚上八点了。沈昌珉顶着一头鸟窝从床上爬起来，一脸怨怒地瞪着站在床旁的郑允浩。

“……我就知道我应该设闹钟。”

郑允浩理直气壮地说：“谁叫你买了水果。”

“呀，你全吃完了？”沈昌珉把郑允浩赶到一边，开始铺被子。

“嗯。”

“现在饿了？”

“嗯。”

“有点晚了……出去吃吗？”

“好啊。”

“吃完还要去趟超市。”沈昌珉一边套毛衣一边嘟囔，“哥冰箱里的东西实在是——那袋饺子不是几个月前就放在那的吧？”

郑允浩底气不足地抗议：“……我偶尔也做饭。”

-

 

“昌多里。”

沈昌珉停下了脚步：“还有什么要买的吗？”

“牙刷……你等我一下。”

郑允浩转过身，匆匆走到货架前拿了一支深紫色的牙刷，又快步走回来，拿着在沈昌珉眼前晃了晃：“这个可以吗？”

而沈昌珉愣了一下：“哥，我今晚回家睡，明天早上再过来接你。”

郑允浩张了张嘴。

他想他现在的样子是不是十分的茫然无措，因为沈昌珉的眼神倏然变得更加柔软了些。

“哥。”他轻声说，“Omega会在潜意识中对一个Alpha产生的依赖感，再加上昨天我还和哥呆在一块，大约产生气味标记了。”他伸出手——温柔，但绝对点到为止地——碰了碰郑允浩搭在购物车上的手，耐心地望着他，“哥在不稳定的时期应该离Alpha远些的，对吧？”

“我去把这个放回去，哥先去排队吧。”

沈昌珉转身离去，郑允浩呆呆地看了几秒钟。他微微踮起了脚，直到沈昌珉彻底地消失在一排货架后他才推着车扭转方向。而购物车的轮轴突然不大灵便了，在郑允浩与偏斜的路线搏斗的过程中，他的大脑缓慢地从一片空白中苏醒。

 

——不是这样的。它激怒般地说。

——什么？郑允浩的躯壳——也就是正在推着车的这个——问道。

——昌珉。它问，为什么只把我们当作是一个Omega与另一个Alpha呢？

于是郑允浩的躯壳推着车急匆匆地跑回去，从他的弟弟手中重新夺回了那支新牙刷。

它抓着牙刷直直地望进沈的眼里，等待着大脑的命令。

可沈昌珉的眼里流露着叫人泄气的宽容与退让，而这种看似礼貌实则疏离的绅士风度郑允浩见得多了：沈昌珉通常用它来对待那些友好的陌生人，或是仰慕者。

他想质问沈：我什么时候成了需要你小心保持距离的“其它人”了？还想问：你觉得那个该死的气味标记究竟有多管用？抑或者：你现在是我的沈、是君主的昌多里，还是一个被迫卷进一件麻烦事里的Alpha？

然而沈昌珉无辜地望着他：“哥，怎么了？”

“我忘记了。”郑允浩结结巴巴地说，“家里——我自己的牙刷也该换了。”

-

“我就不进去了。”沈昌珉把购物袋递给他，“帮我拿一下包。”

“在哪？”

“沙发上。”

……

 

“拜，路上小心。”

沈昌珉站在台阶下，一手攥着书包带，仰着头冲郑允浩露出一个微笑，“拜，有事就给我打电话。”

“知道了。”

 

-

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

 

—

 

 

“你出现了抗药性，这本来是抑制剂使用过多才出现的状况。”医生说，“但是……”

这个四十来岁的Beta男人的目光在郑允浩与沈昌珉的脸上疑惑地来回逡巡，“不好意思，”他对郑允浩说，“您在体检表格上填了监护人是您的伴侣Alpha。”

“是的。”沈昌珉抢着回答，冷不防将左臂贴上了郑允浩的后背，几乎将郑允浩环在了怀里，“是我。”

 

郑允浩下意识地抽了抽鼻子，却只闻到了一股医院的消毒水味。他的弟弟提前打了抑制剂，围巾和大衣散发着淡而无害的柠檬味，Omega的本能叫他觉得这是一个陌生Alpha，甚至乎是一个Beta。他的脊背像只猫那样在羽绒服里紧绷起来，而沈昌珉显然意识到了这变化，他搂着郑允浩的那只手松了些，绕过去拍了拍他的手臂。

 

郑允浩深吸了一口气：“我们……刚刚确定关系，还没有标记。”

他表现得就像一个完美的、容易害羞的Omega那样，轻轻地将身子重新靠上他的Alpha爱人，尴尬地微微低下头，轻轻地咳嗽了一声。

沈昌珉的手臂僵硬了一刹那，又重新收紧了。

 

“唔。”医生皱着眉望着他们俩，“事实上，不只是抗药性，还有激素紊乱。你用过几次临时抑制剂是吗？那种起效快，但是会破坏Omega的生殖系统，可能会影响生育。”他看向沈昌珉，“最好不要让你的Omega使用这种东西。”

沈昌珉点点头，“以后不会了。”

医生转向郑允浩：“最近还在持续使用抑制剂吗？”

郑允浩点点头：“长期的那种。”

 

医生又转向了沈昌珉：“如果可以的话，尽快完成颈后标记能够初步梳理他的激素紊乱状态。至于抑制剂，建议暂时停用，你不是他的Alpha么？事实上，这种情况并不会发生在一对性爱频率稳定的伴侣身上。”他皱起眉，“即使不成结，临时标记与性爱也能解决Omega发情期的问题，最好不要使用抑制剂。”

 

沈昌珉乖乖地回答：“好的。”

郑允浩问：“停用抑制剂会有什么影响？”

医生耸耸肩，“不规律发情，每次持续一到两天——就像我之前说的，临时标记与性爱。但你们总要走到结婚生子的那一步，或许你们不必对成结标记这么抗拒或是恐慌……这对于Alpha和Omega而言是再正常不过的事情了。”

 

沈昌珉点头：“好的。”

郑允浩低着头，沉默不语。

 

 

-

 

 

“我敢说这就是我隐瞒Omega身份的部分原因。”走出医院后，他对沈昌珉说。

“什么？”沈昌珉正忙着在大衣口袋里搜索车钥匙，它与手机绳和耳机线绞在了一块，沈昌珉低着头把它们一道拿出来，就像拿着一只被猫抓挠过的毛线团。

郑允浩深吸了一口气，冰冷的空气灌进他的肺里，将那股叫人喘不上气的消毒水气味稍稍冲淡了。

“不，没什么。”

 

沈昌珉把被解救出来的车钥匙攥在了手心，抬起头看了他一眼。他们离得很有些距离，沈昌珉站在驾驶位的一侧，而郑允浩走向了另一侧。尽管如此他依旧能看清年轻的Alpha微微蹙起的眉毛和闪动的思索的眼神。

 

“哥？”年轻的Alpha在他之后也钻进了车里，他的身体朝郑允浩偏去好系上安全带，“我猜猜你要说什么——第二性别歧视吗？”

郑允浩握紧了放在双膝上的手：“我想是医生提到要停止使用抑制剂的原因——Omega总是容易多愁善感。”他将目光投向窗外，苦笑了一声，“不，昌珉，我想我没事。”

 

车启动了，但并没有开。他听见沈昌珉那头传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，随后一只手搭上了他的肩膀，郑允浩猛地扭过头，与沈昌珉的视线撞个恰好。那双漂亮的、鹿一般的眼睛里滚动着诸如担忧、犹豫、焦虑等等一系列的情绪，绷紧的嘴角与柔软上翘的睫毛形成了鲜明的对比。

 

年轻Alpha的喉结犹豫地滚动：“那么就是……发情期？”

郑允浩被呛了一口。红晕爬上了他的耳尖，他忙不迭地把他的弟弟的手从肩膀上拍掉：“我不想和……我现在不想谈这件事。”他退远了些，几乎不敢看那双眼睛，“我会解决。”

 

可惜沈昌珉在这件事上发挥了他一贯的不依不挠。他将大半个身子都靠了过来，再度伸出手将郑允浩按在了原位。“你知道这不是可以永远避而不谈的事情！”他听上去有些恼怒，“我不明白，这根本不只是哥你自己的事。”

他的肩膀被迫抵上了玻璃窗，冰冷僵硬的玻璃硌得他阵阵发疼。不知不觉中年轻的Alpha正在朝他肆无忌惮地散发那股天生的压迫感：他被逼到了角落里，而他根本不明白为何这引动了那股本能……抬起手握住了Alpha的手腕。

 

“放开。”年长的Omega的嘴唇微微颤抖，“我想我至少还能从我的组合成员那里享受一点隐私。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”郑允浩隐隐约约地闻见了一股烟熏与咖啡交叠的苦涩气味，“这是组合的事。我有权知道。”

郑允浩咬紧了牙：“我说过我会解决。”

“可你是Omega！”沈昌珉的声音又高了一度，“你知道舆论就是那么一回事，他们会把你形容成胆小的附属品，你知道的！你至少该告诉我你打算怎么解决这个！”

他发怒了，他的声音也不知不觉地在提高：“那么你又是站在什么立场上和我说话的？！是一个Alpha对一个Omega？！说真的，你闻闻你的信息素！如果你是个Beta我大约会更冷静些！”

沈昌珉瞪大了眼睛，下撇的嘴角明明白白地昭示着那股被刺伤的神情，来自Alpha的压迫像被砸碎的玻璃那样破碎一地，但他依旧没有放开手。

 

“对不起，我不是这个意思。”他声音微弱地说，“对不起——我不是故意的。”

可他落在郑允浩的肩膀上的手失去了力气。郑允浩别开头，胸口依旧因为大声吼叫而剧烈地上下搏动。他轻轻地将那只手从他的肩上挪开，他的沉默加剧了Alpha的慌乱，他的弟弟看上去震惊又难过：他没有自己把手拿开或许只是因为他忘了。

“对不起。”那双眼睛仿佛蓄满了水，年轻的Alpha以僵硬的姿势缓缓退出了他的安全线，“别生气，哥，对不起。我只是担心你。”

而郑允浩同样僵硬着：他们已经很久没有吵过架了——当然，你不能说那些为了牙刷颜色或是能不能穿着外出的鞋踩进家里的那些争执是吵架，毕竟那没有真正的刺伤过什么人。此刻他格外地想回到一分钟前，收回他说的那些蠢话，那些关于Alpha，Beta和Omega的一切。而他甚至忘了问沈昌珉隐藏性别的原因——这几天他表现得太好太可靠了，以至于他几乎忘记了他曾经是个乖顺的、几乎没有出头欲望的Beta。

 

“我不是说我讨厌你分化成Alpha。“他低声说，“我是说，其实挺好的。”

”不，不。”昌珉迅速地低下头，左手迅速地蹭过脸颊，“对不起，哥。”他目视前方，犹豫了良久，“他是Beta吗？”

“我——什么？”郑允浩又被呛到了，“你怎么——？”

“呃。”他的弟弟几乎就像真正的、被吓到的小鹿那样扭过头怯怯地望着他，语气软绵绵的，“我的意思是，我猜哥的恋人可能是Beta，所以才没有标记或是——”

“停停停停。”郑允浩连忙打断他，“我没有谈恋爱。”

“噢。”

 

 

—

 

 

郑允浩捏着一杯冰美式急匆匆地往会议室赶。

他以家离公司近为理由拒绝了沈昌珉开车来接他的提议，可他昨晚失眠了，今天早上最后一遍的闹铃才勉强把他叫起来。他躺在床上翻了个身，伸长手臂把手机捞过来，在看到来自经纪人的5通未接来电和来自沈昌珉的15条kkt后完全清醒了。

 

他冲进会议室，一眼看见沈昌珉坐在离门最近的地方，而旁边的空位显然是留给他的。他不好意思地冲停下的经纪人笑，然后加快两步走到了沈昌珉的身边坐下，咖啡杯冒着水珠的下缘在深色的桌子上留下一串醒目的痕迹。

 

沈昌珉偏过头来，抬手将郑允浩的冰美式和他前头的饮料杯调了个个。

郑允浩只当他是饮料喝完了，把头稍微凑过去些，低声问：“我错过了什么吗？”

沈昌珉用气声回答：“公关部经理的牢骚？不，你刚好赶上了重点。”

 

“……是否公开允浩的第二性征还在其次，最重要的是解决可能到来的发情期和Alpha人选。”公关说。

会议室里一片沉默。

郑允浩的经纪人说：“但是允浩现在并没有正在交往的对象。”

“是的。”总经理点点头，“公司能够接受郑允浩本人的交往对象，但如果没有的话，”他拍了拍手边的一叠纸，“这些是我们的一些练习生的资料，Alpha几乎不会介意这个。”他看向郑允浩，“说实话这是公司能够提供的最好的解决办法——你本人觉得呢？”

沈昌珉翻着白眼，小声说：“哥，我猜你本人十分介意这个。”

但郑允浩只是耸了耸肩，示意经理把那一叠纸传过来：“让我考虑一下。”

沈昌珉在桌子下的大腿猛地碰到了郑允浩的。

“你在开玩笑。”他低声说。

郑允浩没看他，抬手去拿那杯被沈昌珉挪到他跟前的饮料，结果被烫了一下。“这是什么？”

“巧克力……你在开玩笑，对吧？”沈昌珉继续不依不挠地问。

“我没有。为什么这么说？”郑允浩抽过两张纸巾垫在手心里，咽了一小口甜腻的深棕色饮料。

沈昌珉忽地不做声了。

 

—

 

tbc

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
